


Saving the World (Each in Their Own Way)

by geri_chan



Category: Troubleshooter Inc. - Suzanne Brockmann
Genre: Friendship, Introspection, Yuletide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 08:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geri_chan/pseuds/geri_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waiting for Alyssa and Jules to return from a mission is much harder for Sam than risking his own life. But if he can't be there with them, at least he can provide them with a hot meal and a home to return to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saving the World (Each in Their Own Way)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [supergreak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/supergreak/gifts).



> This story takes place several months after Hot Pursuit.

"Yaaah!" Ashton cried gleefully as he knocked over a tower of blocks.

This was currently his favorite game and he had yet to tire of it. Sam had spent a good portion of the day helping his toddler son to carefully stack up towers of blocks so that Ash could knock them over a few minutes later like a rampaging Godzilla. In fact, Robin and Jules had whimsically taken to calling him "Ashzilla," and had gifted him with a plushie Godzilla toy.

There was something slightly disturbing about the idea of a cute and fuzzy Godzilla, but Ash was definitely getting into the spirit of things. He grabbed Godzilla and swung him into a second tower, sending the blocks tumbling to the floor with a loud crash.

Sam picked up a SpongeBob doll that was another gift from Jules and Robin--a little inside joke referring to Jules's nickname for him. "I'll save Tokyo from Godzilla!" he declared.

"Arrrgh!" Ashzilla roared.

SpongeBob and Godzilla had a very satisfying battle in which Tokyo was trampled and then rebuilt and trampled again. As to who had won...Sam decided to call it a draw, although judging from the blocks scattered across the living room floor, Godzilla might have come out slightly ahead. He made a mental note to clean up before Alyssa got home and tripped over the blocks, then tensed up at the reminder that Alyssa was out on a mission, something that playtime with Ash had allowed him to put out of his mind (well, mostly) for a few hours.

One of Alyssa's old informants from her FBI days had called last week, claiming to have information about a domestic hate-group planning a terrorist attack. She had immediately contacted Jules, and since the informant refused to talk to anyone but Alyssa, Jules had brought her in as a consultant. Sam could probably have gotten himself invited along, too, but they didn't know how long this assignment would take. There were plenty of willing baby-sitters among their families and friends, but Sam and Alyssa didn't like to leave Ash without both parents for extended periods of time.

So since Alyssa's presence was crucial to the mission and Sam's wasn't, it was Sam who stayed home with Ash this time. He loved spending time with his son, but he hated knowing that Alyssa was out there facing potential danger without him to watch her back.

Which he knew was completely irrational. For one thing, Jules would be there to back her up, and Jules loved Alyssa just as much as Sam did (in a platonically gay fashion, of course). For another, Alyssa was more than capable of taking care of herself, and could kick plenty of ass without any help from Sam, thank you very much. Besides, for all he knew, the tip wouldn't pan out, and all of this was nothing more than a wild goose chase.

At least, that was what Sam tried to tell himself, but he didn't really believe it. Rational or not, he knew that he wouldn't be able to stop worrying until he saw Alyssa walk safely through the door.

So he sighed and resigned himself to being worried until Alyssa came home. "Come on, buddy," he told Ash, scooping up his son in his arms. "Time for dinner, then a bath and bed."

Ash was tired enough that he put up only a token resistance at having his playtime destruction interrupted, and went along without a fuss. (Although there was a bit of splashing in the bathtub involving a battle between a toy submarine and a shark. Maybe Ash would join Uncle Robin in show business and make monster movies someday?)

Sam tucked Ash into bed and kissed him goodnight, then tried to keep himself busy by reviewing some Troubleshooters files and answering some e-mails from his old Navy SEAL buddies. He thought he was handling the whole being worried thing pretty well, but when his cell phone rang, he jumped up and answered it before it had a chance to ring twice.

"Hi, it's me," Alyssa said. "I just wanted to let you know that I'm all right and on my way home." She knew, of course, how much Sam would be worrying.

"Glad to hear it," Sam replied lightly, but felt the knot of tension inside him loosen. "How did things go?"

"The tip was spot-on and we just finished rounding up the bad guys," Alyssa said. "It definitely would have been a very bad situation if we hadn't stopped them in time, but I'll tell you more about it when we get home."

"We?" Sam asked.

"I've got Jules with me," Alyssa clarified.

"Hope you don't mind me dropping by for dinner, SpongeBob," Jules said cheerfully.

"Lunch was a candy bar and there was no time for dinner, so we're starving," Alyssa said. "Think you can manage to whip up something for us? Or we can order pizza if that's too much trouble."

"For you, sweet thing, I'll put on my apron and make a home-cooked meal," Sam drawled.

"I'm hungry enough that I'll let the 'sweet thing' slide this time," Alyssa replied dryly.

"Sam in an apron conjures up a very interesting mental image," Jules quipped, and Sam heard Alyssa laugh as she ended the call.

Sam loved the sound of her laughter and was rewarded with more of it when he greeted them at the door wearing a frilly apron over his jeans and t-shirt. It had been a gag gift from one of their friends, unused up until now since Alyssa was even less likely than Sam to put on a frilly apron.

"You're adorable, sweetie," Jules said with a wink as he walked through the door. Somehow he managed to look impeccably dressed as always in a stylish suit, clothes smooth and unwrinkled, while Alyssa looked tired and a little rumpled--but still absolutely beautiful in Sam's biased opinion.

"You're too kind, _sweetie_ ," Sam shot back, blowing a kiss at him.

"I think you're adorable, too," Alyssa murmured as she wrapped her arms around Sam, reassuring him with the warmth of her body as he returned the embrace. If they had been alone, maybe things would have grown more heated, but since they had company, Sam released her after a few moments, planting a quick kiss on her mouth.

Alyssa smiled at him knowingly and whispered in his ear, "We'll have a proper reunion later tonight," and Sam smiled back at her.

He and Jules set the table while Alyssa went to check on Ash, who had managed to remain asleep through all the commotion. Then they sat down to eat the stew that Sam had prepared--he had actually cooked it for his own dinner and had only needed to warm it up after Alyssa called. He had deliberately made extra, hoping that Alyssa would be coming home for dinner tonight, and felt well rewarded for his efforts.

Sam had been too worried to eat much earlier, so he ate a second serving now with good appetite, while Alyssa and Jules ate with a gusto that was flattering. (They were probably hungry enough to scarf down anything that was halfway edible, but Sam still chose to be flattered.)

"Mmm, this is really great, Sam," Alyssa said between bites, making wordless little noises of appreciation that awoke another sort of hunger in Sam. He was halfway tempted to kick out Jules, best friend or not, but then he remembered that Robin was out of the country on a location shoot, and Sam repressed that urge. He'd been through his share of tough missions, and it was always better to unwind in the company of people who cared about you than to deal with it alone.

He sighed and said, "I hope you appreciate this, Squidward."

"Oh, believe me, I do--this stew is great!" Jules said enthusiastically, mistaking Sam's meaning. He grinned and added, "Alyssa's lucky to have such a great househusband."

Instead of rising to Jules's good-natured baiting, Sam took it in stride and tipped an imaginary hat towards him. "Thank you kindly, sir," he said in an exaggerated drawl. "I reckon I'm a fair hand at cleaning as well--anything to keep the little lady happy."

The little lady in question gave him a baleful look and said with her mouth full, "I ought to kick your ass for that, Roger." And she actually did stretch out her leg and give him a less than gentle tap with her foot; fortunately she had kicked off her shoes to relax when she'd come home. Of course, if she'd really been intent on kicking his ass, there would be a footprint stamped on it right now--and he and his ass would have been flying halfway across the room.

They settled down to eat after that, and Alyssa and Jules finished their meal with sighs of satisfaction that Sam found gratifying. The stew had been simple to prepare, but he had to admit that his ego enjoyed the compliment. But more than that, one thing he had learned from being married was that he liked being able to take care of the people he loved. And sometimes, though it was harder, to let them take care of him when he needed it.

Sam grinned and thought to himself, _Damn, I'm getting all sensitive and touchy-feely like I'm Oprah or Doctor Phil or something!_

"And what are you grinning about, cowboy?" Alyssa asked with amused affection.

"Just thinking about how much I love you, dear," Sam replied, leaning over to kiss her.

"Awww, you two are just the cutest couple," Jules laughed. "I kind of feel like a third wheel over here."

"Third wheel, my ass," Sam retorted. "There was a reason why I invited you over for dinner, Squidward--don't think you're going to get out of helping me wash the dishes!"

"I should have known there's no such thing as a free meal," Jules groaned, but he got up to help Sam clear the table.

They had just finished washing up when Jules's cell phone rang with the theme song from Robin's last movie. "Hey, sweetie," Jules answered. "I'm fine--just finished having dinner with Sam and Alyssa, as a matter of fact." He paused, then told his friends, "Robin wants to say hi. Here, I'll put you on speakerphone."

"Hey guys," Robin's voice said. "Thanks for looking after Jules while I'm gone."

"No problem, Boy Wonder," Sam assured him.

"They fed me dinner, although they also put me to work washing dishes afterwards," Jules interjected.

"Sam made you wash dishes, not me!" Alyssa protested, and Robin laughed.

"Well, at least you're keeping him out of trouble."

Sam held his tongue and refrained from saying that it was a bit like the pot calling the kettle black for Robin to talk about someone else staying out of trouble. Robin had done his stint in rehab, and more importantly, had stayed clean since then.

"We're doing our best," Alyssa said with a grin. "What about you, Robin? You're filming in London, right? Did you get a chance to see Big Ben or visit the Queen?"

"No, I'm much too busy saving the world," Robin replied, just as lightly. "Or at least, my character is." He was playing a superhero in his current flick, a big budget action movie based on a popular comic book franchise.

"So what is it that you're fighting?" Sam asked. "Mutants? Monsters? Viking gods?"

"None of above," Robin said. "The correct answer is: aliens from another galaxy bent on conquering the earth."

"It's lucky we've got you to keep us safe, Boy Wonder," Sam joked, but Robin replied in a more sober tone.

"You guys are the real heroes. You're saving the world for real, when all I'm doing is play-acting to sell movie tickets and popcorn. Jules couldn't tell me much about the case, but it's something big, right?"

"Not quite saving the world, but we did save some lives and prevent an international incident," Jules said. "I can't really get into it over the phone, but I don't want you to worry. It's all over and done with now, and Alyssa and I are both fine."

"I'm glad," Robin said, quietly but fervently, and Sam could sense the same relief that he had felt when Alyssa had called to tell him that she was all right.

"And Robin?" Alyssa said. "You don't have to downplay your work. Sure, what we do is important, but so is what you do, in its own way. Every time you turn on the news, it seems like they're talking about a war or a fatal shooting or unemployment going up. Sometimes people need something to lift their spirits, something to make them feel better and forget about their worries for a little while. That could be music or sports or even a superhero action film."

"You make it sound so noble," Robin said wryly. "Although I'm sure some of my colleagues in the business would be convinced--too many of them already think that they're the center of the universe."

"Not noble, it's just...you're doing your part in your own way," Alyssa told him. "And you of all people have nothing to feel guilty about. You've put your life at risk to help us on more than one occasion."

"Yeah, well, you'd do the same for me," Robin said, sounding embarrassed but pleased. "What am I saying...you _have_ done the same for me! I haven't forgotten that you saved me from that crazy stalker--and flashed the American public in the process!"

Alyssa grimaced at the memory of the time she'd been part of Robin's security detail--supposedly a cushy, easy job that Troubleshooters had been given as a favor. But she'd had to stop a crazed fan from killing Robin, and her shirt had been torn open in the process--exposing the lacy and revealing red bra she'd been wearing beneath it.

"Gee, thanks for reminding me," Alyssa said sarcastically.

"No problem," Robin replied cheerfully. "You look good in red, by the way."

"Says the gay guy," Alyssa retorted.

"I think you do, too, says the straight husband," Sam said with a wide grin. " _Very_ good."

Alyssa glared at him for a moment, then gave up and laughed. "Well, I did have you in mind when I bought it, sweet thing," she said, imitating Sam's cowboy drawl.

"I knew I married a woman with good taste," Sam replied, still grinning. "After all, you married me, didn't you?"

"I'm not sure that's evidence in favor of my alleged good taste," Alyssa retorted.

"Maybe, maybe not," Jules chuckled. "But I'd say that your marriage shows Sam's good taste in women. While I, of course, am proof of his good taste in friends."

"I'd say he has pretty damned good taste in friends and wives," Robin agreed.

"Wives?" Alyssa asked pointedly.

"Excuse me--I meant wife, singular," Robin hastily corrected. A female voice called out to Robin in the background, and he said, "And on that note, I'll have to take my leave. Dolphina's telling me that it's time to head out to the set."

"Okay, take care, sweetie," Jules said. "I love you."

"I love you, too, babe," Robin replied. "Stay safe."

"Now who's the cute couple?" Sam snorted in mock disgust. "You guys could be a Hallmark commercial."

"I'll ask my agent to look into it," Robin replied without missing a beat, and Sam laughed. Maybe he'd been spending too much time around showbiz people, but he could almost picture that commercial: either Jules or Robin coming home after a long separation, to be greeted by his partner with a heartfelt embrace, then cuddling together on the couch with mugs of cocoa. Maybe set it during Christmas, with a decorated tree in the corner and a log burning in the fireplace to cast a warm glow over the scene. Home for the holidays, gay-style--and what the hell was wrong with that, anyway? Jules and Robin were as loving and committed as any of the straight couples that Sam knew. And since Robin's career had managed to survive his coming out, maybe someday that commercial would get made. And then maybe Sam would demand royalties.

"Love you, Jules," Robin said one last time before hanging up. "Give Alyssa and Ash a kiss for me."

"No kiss for me?" Sam joked as Jules turned off his phone.

"If you insist," Jules said, grinning wickedly. Before Sam had a chance to take back his words, Jules grabbed hold of Sam's face with both hands and planted a big, wet smooch on his cheek.

"Argh!" Sam shouted, making a show of wiping his cheek on his sleeve while Alyssa doubled over in a fit of laughter. "Woman, aren't you going to defend your husband's virtue?" he demanded indignantly.

When she finally managed to stop laughing, Alyssa smiled innocently and actually batted her lashes as she cooed, "Oh, I'm sure that a big, strong man like you doesn't need a sweet little thing like me to defend you." Then she started laughing again.

"I get no respect around here," Sam grumbled, but he knew he'd opened himself up wide for that one. And he didn't mind being the butt of a joke when Alyssa looked so gorgeous and relaxed as she laughed her ass off. (Besides, it was a very nice ass.)

"How about an after-dinner drink?" Sam suggested, grabbing a bottle of Alyssa's favorite wine and three glasses.

Alyssa managed to stop laughing long enough to reply in the affirmative, but Jules said ruefully, "Maybe I should have a cup of coffee instead. As tired as I am, I might not be able to make it back to the hotel after a glass or two of wine."

"No problem; you can just crash here, Squidward," Sam assured him. "You can have Haley's room for the night since she's not here." His daughter from his first marriage lived with her mother and stepfather most of the time, but visited frequently. He and Mary Lou had made each other miserable during their brief marriage, but got along surprisingly well now that they were divorced and married to other people. Which was just as well, since Haley didn't need to be caught in the middle of a battle between her parents.

"Thanks," Jules said. "As long as you don't think Haley would mind."

"Nah, she adores her Uncle Jules," Sam replied. "You are, and I quote, 'mega-cool.' Plus you're married to a movie star, which makes you even cooler."

"Lucky me," Jules said with complete sincerity, although Sam knew it had nothing to do with Robin being a movie star.

"Lucky me, too," Sam said, leaning over to give his wife a kiss. He and Alyssa settled down on the couch together, and Jules dropped into the armchair across from them. They sipped their wine in companionable silence for awhile, Alyssa leaning against Sam with a contented sigh. He slipped his free arm around her, feeling pretty damn contented himself.

Now that the other two looked completely relaxed and free from any lingering tension leftover from their mission, Sam asked, "So what happened? You said that your source warned you about a possible attack."

Alyssa nodded. "Yes, it turns out that the Freedom Network was behind it."

"What?!" Sam exclaimed. "I thought that they pretty much fell apart after Tim Ebersole and the other leaders were arrested."

"It's a branch that splintered off from what was left of the main Freedom Network," Alyssa replied. "They're calling themselves the New Freedom Network now."

"Originality is not exactly their strong suit," Jules added.

"Jeez, those hate groups are like a hydra," Sam said disgustedly. "Cut off one head and another grows back in its place."

"They say they're all about keeping America free," Jules said, his mouth twisting in a wry smile. "Free from anyone with a skin color other than white, that is. Or anyone who's foreign, or gay, or women who don't know their place, or anyone who dares to think differently from them."

"Pretty much the same as the old group, then," Sam said. “Or as The Who would say, ‘Meet the new boss, just the same as the old boss.’ So who or what was their target this time?"

"An activist and writer from Kazbekistan named Farid Nazir," Alyssa replied.

"That name sounds familiar," Sam muttered, trying to recall from where. "Ah, right...he's won a bunch of literary awards, but the Kazbekistan government wouldn't let him leave the country to accept any of them. Not surprising, given how outspoken his books are about their political corruption."

"He's been under house arrest for the past few years," Jules said. "And I'm pretty sure it's all the international scrutiny that's kept him alive, otherwise the powers that be would probably have had him killed years ago. However, all the recent protests and uprisings in the Middle East have made the current Kazbekistan regime nervous, so they've pledged to institute reforms rather than risk a revolution--free speech and free elections among them."

"I'll believe it when I see it," Sam said cynically.

"I'm skeptical, too," Jules agreed. "But as a show of good faith, they've released Nazir and are allowing him to travel to the U.S. to accept an award and promote the release of his latest novel. He has several speaking engagements lined up at various universities across the country, including here in San Diego."

"Which is why my source contacted me," Alyssa chimed in. "He didn't know that Nazir was the target, but he knew that this FN splinter group was in town and looking to buy weapons and explosives, so he called me."

"It turns out that they were planning to plant a bomb in the auditorium where Nazir is giving his lecture," Jules explained. "To keep America free from terrorism, because of course everyone from Kazbekistan is a terrorist, never mind that Nazir had been arrested in his homeland for speaking out _against_ terrorism. And never mind that they'd also be blowing up a large number of American university students along with him. But I guess they think those kids are traitors for associating with the enemy."

Jules shook his head in disgust and Alyssa continued, "Fortunately, we were able to track them down and arrest them today before they had a chance to carry out their plan."

"And no one was hurt?" Sam asked, though he knew that she or Jules would have mentioned if anyone on the FBI team had suffered any serious injuries.

"No one on our side," Alyssa replied smugly. "Though the bad guys might have some bruises--we had to take down a few of them forcefully when they resisted arrest. No major damage, though."

"More's the pity," Jules sighed, only half-jokingly. "But they'll be enjoying their good health on the inside of a jail cell for a long time to come."

"I'll drink to that," Sam said, raising his glass, and the three of them clinked their glasses together in a toast.

"So how was your day, Sam?" Alyssa asked, stifling a yawn. She set her empty glass down on the coffee table and stretched out on the couch, lifting her feet up to rest them on Sam's lap.

Sam recognized a hint when he saw one, and began massaging her feet without any further prompting, then grinned when Alyssa let out an almost obscene groan of pleasure.

"Oh my virgin ears!" Jules exclaimed, pretending to be shocked and embarrassed.

"You haven't been a virgin for a long time," Alyssa retorted. "And you'd better not quit your day job, since you're not giving Robin any competition in the acting--" She abruptly broke off mid-sentence to groan, "Oh Sam, don't you dare stop what you're doing!"

"Well, I may not be a virgin," Jules conceded. "But it's lucky that Ash is asleep so that his innocent little ears won't be hearing this."

"How do you think Ash was made?" Sam laughed, pausing the massage for a moment to leer playfully at Alyssa.

"Less talking, more massaging," she ordered sternly. "Or at least, keep massaging while you're talking."

"Yes, dear," Sam said placatingly, resuming the massage. "To answer your earlier question, I'll have you know that you two weren't the only ones saving the world. I spent all day doing battle with the mighty Ashzilla. Tokyo took some damage, but I was able to rebuild it again."

"My hero," Alyssa said, tapping his thigh affectionately with one foot. Then she sighed, "Mmm, Sam, that's _so_ good."

 _Virgin ears_ , Jules mouthed silently, and Alyssa stuck out her tongue at him. Jules returned the gesture, causing both Sam and Alyssa to laugh, then he leaned back in the chair and sipped his wine. "You know, Sam," he said thoughtfully, "rebuilding the world might be just as important as saving it. No, that's not quite right..." He frowned into the wineglass and paused to consider his words. "Saving the world doesn't just mean winning the battle and taking out the bad guys. Rebuilding it is just as important, if not more so."

"And a damn sight harder," Sam agreed. "But you know that I was just talking about toy blocks, right?"

"I was using it as a metaphor, Sam," Jules explained with exaggerated patience. "Don't play the dumb cowboy with me; I know you're smarter than you look."

"Thanks, Squidward," Sam replied. "I'll choose to take that as a compliment, if a somewhat backhanded one."

"Don't mind me," Jules chuckled apologetically. "The wine is making me overly philosophical, I guess."

"No problem," Sam said. "Want more wine, Socrates?"

"Maybe just a little," Jules said. "I'm pretty beat. I think I'll turn in soon, if it's all the same to you."

One glass of wine later, Jules was snoring peacefully in the armchair, and Alyssa had also fallen asleep, feet still pillowed comfortably on Sam's lap. Sam carefully moved Alyssa's feet aside and walked over to give Jules a gentle shake, saying quietly, "Hey Squidward, time for bed."

When that failed to rouse his friend, Sam shrugged and went to get a blanket, stopping along the way to check on Ash, who was curled up sound asleep, looking peaceful and deceptively angelic. He bent down and brushed a light kiss against his son's cheek; Ash stirred slightly but did not wake.

"Sleep tight, Ashzilla," Sam whispered, then returned to the living room and carefully draped the blanket over Jules, tucking it in around him. "Sweet dreams, Squidward," he murmured.

Jules smiled and mumbled, "'Night, sweetie." Sam wasn't sure if Jules was talking to him or if he was dreaming of Robin. Probably the latter, judging by the contentedness of his smile. Sam wondered if he looked that sappy himself when he dreamed of Alyssa.

"Yeah, probably," he admitted to himself without any shame. If getting married to the woman of his dreams wasn't enough to make him sappy, his heart had instantly turned to mush the first time that he'd held his baby son in his arms. Sam figured that he'd jumped on the sappy train a long time ago.

It occurred to him that Jules's tipsy armchair philosophy was probably right. There was a time when Sam, as a very young and gung-ho Navy SEAL, had not thought much past the current battle or mission at hand. But now he knew that the battles were a means to a larger end, and that the building, as Jules said, was the important part. On a large scale, that could mean rebuilding a war-torn country or a city struck by terrorists. It could also mean attempting to build a new alliance, or at least a less hostile relationship with a former enemy like Kazbekistan--that writer's American tour might be the first tentative building block in the process. Chances were that it would fall apart as easily as Ash's tower of blocks, but then again, it might not.

On a smaller but no less important scale was building families and friendships. Sam had fought and would continue to fight for his country, but now he also fought on a personal level to protect his immediate family, which included Alyssa and Ash, of course--and also his extended family, which included friends like Jules. His family provided him with love and support to sustain him through any fighting he might have to do, and he hoped--no, he _knew_ \--that he did the same for them.

He went to the couch and scooped Alyssa up in his arms, carrying her bride-style, although he grinned as he thought of her reaction if he slung her across his shoulder caveman-style. She began to wake up when they reached the bedroom.

"Carrying me across the threshold, cowboy?" she asked with a sleepy but amused smile.

"Just call me a romantic," Sam said as he laid her gently down on the bed.

"Thanks," Alyssa said, reaching up to place a hand on the back of his neck and pull him down for a kiss.

Sam gladly obliged. "For carrying you to bed?"

"For that, and just for being here," Alyssa replied, wrapping both arms around him now. "For letting me do what I do, and being there for me when I get back."

"I wasn't aware that I 'let' you do anything," Sam said, raising his eyebrows. "Because I know you'd kick the ass of any guy who tried to stop you from doing your job." Alyssa laughed, and Sam added in a more serious voice, "Because I know that you need to do your job, the same as I need to do mine--although I prefer it when we can work together. But if I can't be with you, there's nobody I'd trust more to guard your back than Jules." He stretched out on the bed next to her, and Alyssa shifted over slightly to make room for him. "And besides, I was just thinking about how glad I am that you're always here for me."

"Great minds think alike," Alyssa said, giving him another kiss. "So how about that reunion I promised you?"

However, while the spirit was willing, the flesh was weak, and Alyssa started dozing off in the middle of their kissing and caressing.

"Sorry, it's been a long day," she murmured.

"I'll take a rain check," Sam reassured her, and she managed a smile before closing her eyes and falling asleep. Sam didn't mind. He was at home, surrounded by the people he loved, with his beautiful wife resting safe and sound in his arms; all was right with the world. At that moment, he couldn't have felt more content, and it wasn't long before he fell into a peaceful slumber along with Alyssa.

**Author's Note:**

> I was so happy with your request for "friendshippy-bonding" between Sam, Alyssa, and Jules, because the friendship between those three is one of my favorite things about the series! Your suggested prompt was "Maybe having Bonding Time in the middle of saving the world," and although I ended up focusing more on the bonding than the "saving the world" part, the phrase stuck in my head and worked its way into the theme of the story. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!


End file.
